The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, and more specifically the present invention relates to a mobile foot exercising apparatus for training the muscles of the legs by sliding two foot plates on two sliding rails alternatively. The drag resistance can be adjusted according to the player's physical conditions.
A variety of exercising apparatus have been proposed for exercising different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. Regular exercising apparatus which are specifically designed for exercising the legs are commonly heavy, and occupy much installation space. Therefore, these exercising apparatus are not suitable for personal use.